Confess
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Kentas/M-21· Tao bounced up to Kentas when he was in the kitchen finding out what he could have for breakfast. "So how did you confess?" Tao asked, his eyes sparkling. "Enquiring minds wanna know, ya know?"


**Summary** : Tao bounced up to Kentas when he was in the kitchen finding out what he could have for breakfast. "So how did you confess?" Tao asked, his eyes sparkling. "Enquiring minds wanna know, ya know?"

Contains Kentas/M-21.

Set after season 8.

Was talking with confessionsofagreywitch and then plotbunny, ahah.

* * *

 **Confess  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Tao bounced up to Kentas when he was in the kitchen finding out what he could have for breakfast. "So how did you confess?" Tao asked, his eyes sparkling. "Enquiring minds wanna know, ya know?"

"Huh?" Kentas was still getting used to Tao's energy. He acted like a pup, but M-21 told him there was only a few years between the two of them.

Tao switched on the kettle and started digging around in one of the cupboards. "How did you confess to M?"

Kentas was still getting used to all the different terms humans used, so he cocked his head, trying to figure out what Tao was trying to say. "Confess to what?" Had he done something wrong and he had to tell M-21?

Tao paused from whatever he was going to say next, his mouth open and his eyes wide as he _stared_ at Kentas. "You _did_ tell M you like him, didn't you?"

Kentas blinked. Oh, that was what Tao meant? "I don't..." Well. M-21 was strong and stubborn, and a small smile curled Kentas' lips at the thought.

"See!" Tao prodded him in the chest. "You can't stop complimenting him and M _doesn't_ instantly self-deprecate when he hears you. That's M practically being all heart-eyed at you!"

"Wait..." Kentas looked at Tao. "M-21 likes me as well?" Happiness swelled in Kentas' chest.

Tao covered his face with his hands and whimpered. "I'm going to die of frustration with you two around." He exhaled and dropped his hands. "Why do ya think I assumed you two were dating?

"Seriously," Tao continued, leaning back on a counter as he flicked a small bag between his fingers before tossing into the cup he'd brought out of the cupboard, "I haven't seen M this relaxed with anyone aside from us, and even then he won't take a compliment."

"He won't?" Kentas echoed. Did M-21 not like compliments? That couldn't be right — he would have told him if he didn't, Kentas was sure of it.

Kentas heard the door open and saw Takeo enter the kitchen behind Tao, walking over to them.

"Exactly!" Tao clapped his hands. "So now we gotta engineer - mmph!" Tao's hands flew up to where Takeo was covering his mouth.

Takeo wasn't gripping hard enough to hurt and Tao yanked himself free, keeping his hands on Takeo's. "Takeooo-!" There was a wounded, wide-eyed look on Tao's face as he tilted his head up to gaze at Takeo.

Takeo just gave him a soft smile. "Please don't use what you see in dramas or in the playground as ideas to get them together."

"Nnng! I wouldn't!" Tao paused, and a grin spread over his face. "Though it'd be hilarious if I _did_ get Kentas to do any of that, but I wouldn't wanna damage their chances of getting together _too_ much, ya know?"

Takeo made a strangled sound and gave Tao a long suffering look; Kentas had the feeling they were talking about something else, and he wasn't sure he would figure out it out.

"This...is sounding complicated," Kentas admitted, looking between them both. "Why can't I just ask M-21?" It would be simpler that way.

Tao held up a finger. "'Cause-!" He paused, his head tilting as he thought, his eyes distant. "Hm. I mean, he'd probably prefer it if you were straightforward..."

"Ask me what?"

Tao made a high-pitched sound and span, looking around Takeo.

Kentas hadn't noticed M-21 coming in, too distracted by Takeo and Tao. It made him smile, the fact M-21 could hide his presence that well to sneak up on them.

"M!" Tao yelled, pointing a finger at the door. "Scat! We're discussing something _very important_ right now and-!" Tao squawked when Takeo lifted him and threw him over his shoulder, walking to the door.

"Nooo!" Tao wailed as he wriggled, trying to escape Takeo's grasp. "We need to prepare properly, think of all the variables and make up contingency plans! Kentas, you gotta run and we'll regr-"

His voice was muffled when Takeo closed the door after leaving, and the room rang in the aftermath.

M-21 sighed, testing the kettle with the back of his fingers before pouring hot water into the cup Tao had been using. "Don't worry about him," M-21 said, shaking his head. "He's like that. And don't get roped into whatever new plan he has."

Kentas watched him as M-21 prepared his drink. M-21 had a better colour to him now, not as pale as he'd been under the harsh lab lights and his movements flowed more, no longer as tense. It made Kentas wonder how he would fight now, what his wolf form looked like close up in the middle of a spar. He couldn't wait to see it.

"So," M-21 said, finishing making his drink and looking at him, "ask me what?"

 _Now_ Kentas felt a little hesitant. He knew the question he wanted to ask, but... "If you wanted to spar." Usually the question was asked after a spar, to double-check the pair were around the same strength level to be interested in each other.

M-21 raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and then glanced at the door Takeo and Tao had gone through. "I doubt that's what got Tao all riled up. What's your _real_ question?"

Stubborn and straightforward, that was M-21. Kentas couldn't stop his small smile looking at him, even as he got ready to ask. "I wanted to know if you wanted to pair up." Hopefully M-21 would understand that?

M-21 was still eyeing him, but his expression was open. "In what way?"

...Why was this so hard. Maybe it would be better if he _did_ retreat so he could talk to Tao again — then he'd know what terms to use so M-21 would understand what he meant. Kentas stood his ground anyway, trying again. "Like partners."

There was a small pause as M-21 studied his face. "Work partners, spar partners, or romantic partners?"

Relief flooded through Kentas as he grinned. They were getting somewhere and he had terms M-21 knew now! "Spar and romantic!" Frankenstein had said there were more than enough people protecting the school, and with M-21 there, the building and its occupants were _protected_ , so Kentas doubted he would be needed to work with M-21.

M-21 looked baffled though. "You want to be with _me_?

Kentas nodded. "Yeah!"

"But-" M-21 huffed, his lips pursed. "You're basing this off strength." There was almost a lilt at the end, like M-21 was asking a question.

Kentas nodded again. "How do humans choose their partners?" Was that why M-21 was confused?

"...I don't really know," M-21 said, shrugging. "By looks, apparently."

Huh. That was weird. "How do _you_ choose partners?" That was more important.

M-21 had a lost look on his face at the question. "I guess...by how comfortable they make me feel." M-21 was studying him again.

An almost giddy feeling filled Kentas as he waited for M-21, hoping.

"Yeah," M-21 said, exhaling as a soft smile curled his lips, "I'm willing to try out being partners."

Kentas scooped M-21 up and hugged him, growling happily. "Now we _have_ to spar!" It wouldn't feel right otherwise.

M-21 let out a low chuckle. "Fine. But let me finish my tea first."

"All right!" Kentas let him go, the rumble in his chest never leaving as he watched M-21 drink, eager to see how his strength would measure up to M-21's.


End file.
